


Of Face Paint and Gold Eyeliner

by LexiM02



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA-verse, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiM02/pseuds/LexiM02
Summary: Ryan and Gavin clean up after a heist. Cuddles ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> Here's a 1000+ word piece of crap about a really fluffy Gav/Ryan relationship. I love the GTA verse and i wanna write more of it!   
> Happy Reading!

Gavin was always The Golden Boy- young, rich, flashy, and lavish, living in the lap of luxury from a young age. He always, always, wore the latest designer trends and half a million’s worth of gold around his neck. Flashy but classy, always with an air of elegance. Gavin had an intoxicating charm that was given out freely to almost everyone, this was the same boy who had charmed his way into knowing the city officials, state officials, government officials, he knew things that should have been entirely confidential and classified, and Gavin could get any and all of his crew out of cuffs for any reason with little more than a smile. Gavin knew people that knew things, did things, and everyone spoke of the Golden Boy with the Silver Tongue. Nobody knew the actual Gavin. Not Gavin the Golden Boy, but Gavin Free, the English guy from a small village that moved to Los Santos at 17. The one who made stupid bets and dares, once you got to know him and didn’t have any real purpose to him, he was about as charming as dirt. Appearances were everything, though, and being a slick talker with an impenetrable shield and a $500 dollar dress shirt was the image Gavin loved most.   
Ryan was always the Vagabond. He was tall and broad, towering over everyone he met. Necessary, since he was a mercenary, hired gun, intimidation was his bread and butter. Whereas Gavin won people over with charm and grace, Ryan got what he needed by being seen as creepy and violent. He was the one who wore a skull mask and face paint, hiding his identity to make him seem even more off-kilter. He was the person who killed his entire previous crew on a whim, just because he could, and assembled rifles for fun. People did not speak of The Vagabond with friendly reverence, they spoke of The Vagabond with fear-piss running down their leg and shaking. Ryan wouldn’t have it any other way, of course. Appearances were everything, after all. What very few people knew about Ryan was that, outside of work, he wasn’t that intimidating and scary at all. His bedroom looked more like a greenhouse and he loved his plants. He also had a mishmash of interests that sounded like they were picked from a random generator. He loved old English literature, video games, and computer software. He also knew how to juggle, but that was more so a random thing he picked up as a kid rather than something he wanted to learn to do as an adult. It was nice to have a kind of persona, and the rest of the crew were the only ones privy to the other side of The Big Scary Vagabond. Both he and Gavin were more than their personas, but only behind closed doors.   
That may have been especially so after heists. Ryan let Gavin pull him into the penthouse bathroom and, after checking to see neither of the two had bullet holes or stab wounds, Ryan let Gavin push his fingers up underneath the mask and lift it up over his head, usually revealing a mess of sweaty, bleeding, feathered face paint streaking over his features. He also let Gavin coo all manner of strange things in a language Gavin claimed was normal British slang, but Ryan wasn’t so sure that was the case. Gavin would wash off Ryan’s face and usually mutter something about him covering his face with paint when he already had a mask, and did he always have to go the second extra mile, and Ryan would smile and finally feel the adrenaline surge and anxiety associated with heists dissipate as Gavin pulled the tie out of Ryan’s long, blond hair and let it fall messily over his shoulders. Gavin always insisted on brushing it out for him as well, and this was usually where conversation started. Gavin would continue to ramble somewhat soothingly in whatever true language it was that he claimed was English slang and Ryan would tell him about stupid things he did as a kid in Georgia. There were many, since when he was younger, Ryan was much more reckless. He didn’t tell Gavin that all of these incidents had happened relatively recently, since he only stopped living in his home state ten years ago. Gavin never asked for dates or timelines though. There was something oddly practiced about the way Gavin dodged questions about his own past, and Ryan was never one to pry. So he told stories of jumping off haylofts and riding horses, regular things that people living in the more rural parts of Georgia often did. Gavin seemed to like horses, so Ryan would talk about them at length while Gavin ran a brush through Ryan’s hair and griped at him about his split ends.   
When that had finished, the last thing Gavin always did was pull the leather jacket from Ryan’s shoulders, and Ryan liked the way the weight dropping from his shoulders felt as Gavin folded it as best he could and set it on the bathroom counter. Gavin knew how anxious Ryan got during heists, and he knew taking care of him this way, really being a friend to him, was the best aid.   
Almost wordlessly, they’d trade positions and Ryan would scrub the remainder of The Golden Boy into Gavin. It didn’t take as much effort as washing away all evidence of The Vagabond, but Gavin was a fidget, and he never sat still, so it always seemed to feel like more work. Ryan would wipe off the metallic gold eyeliner that Gavin insisted on before every heist, stealing Jack’s makeup remover in the process, but she never seemed to notice or mind, after setting his oh so precious sunglasses on the bathroom counter beside his jacket. Ryan always ran a hand through Gavin’s overly-done, full-of-product blond hair and tell him he needed to stop using so much hairspray, but Gavin didn’t listen. Gavin never listened anyway, so it wasn’t a departure from the normal. He’d tell Ryan that after he showered the next morning, he would leave his hair messy, just for his sake, and Ryan would laugh. Then Gavin would shed the ridiculously expensive shirt he was wearing and would usually get trouble from Ryan when it landed on the floor. Ryan always asked why he did this, and the response was always “because I have seven more where that came from, plus, it’s just a shirt.”   
Once again stealing from Jack, really, she didn’t mind, Ryan would go to work on removing the vibrant gold polish from Gavin’s nails. Ryan wasn’t sure why Gavin enjoyed painting his nails, but if Gavin liked it, he wasn’t going to say anything. It was always kind of a pain to take it off, especially since Gavin only did his nails as part of heist prep, but Ryan never said a word against it. Who was he to tell Gavin that he found his obsession with aesthetics slightly strange because it didn’t match with his?   
Gavin was the one to always drag Ryan back into his bedroom, and Ryan never complained. As Gavin shed jeans that were likely more expensive than Ryan’s first car, Ryan did the same, although his didn't have the ridiculous price tag. Gavin would crawl into bed, and after pulling off his own shirt,Ryan joined him. It was nice, lying under the covers with Gavin by his side, and eventually as Gavin curled around Ryan’s tall, stocky frame, Ryan would drift to sleep for the first time in weeks. Ryan never slept unless Gavin was beside him. And when both were stripped of their personas, it felt so much more normal to lie in bed with each other, catching clipped, sleepy, mumbled words. Ryan loved Gavin with everything he had, and Gavin returned the favour. Ryan never thought he would find love doing what he did for a living, and he didn’t quite know if he truly had yet, but this had to be it. Cleaning each other up and sleeping in the same bed was always something that showed them that the other cared, and for Ryan, that was more than good enough.   
Sometimes appearances are everything, but sometimes, it’s the substance behind the aesthetics that means the most. Ryan had to learn that the hard way, and as Ryan kissed the top of Gavin’s head, he felt that if the substance was what mattered, he was glad he picked Gavin.


End file.
